The Harrowing Tale of D'Arcy Cullen
by Fang Cullen
Summary: I try to be good. I try to hold back, to stop. I try to be as human as...someone like me can be. It's hard. I know when I look in the mirror, I see the face of a killer. But what can I do to end it...except for end myself?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my second try at a "chapter" story._

_I guess I don't really know where I'm going with this...I'm not one for planning. This just kinda came out one day. The main character is one that's loosely based on myself, and originally had my name, but I decided to change it to D'Arcy--which is pronounced "darcy"--for one of the best hockey players ever :). And ironically, it means "dark", which will probably make sense later in the story. But who knows? :)_

_This is set in the future sometime. D'Arcy was essentially alive in our time, and was changed by Carlisle then. She was 17._

_K, I'll shut up now :)._

_Disclaimer: I own the story known as "The Harrowing Tale of D'Arcy Cullen" and D'Arcy Cullen herself. And that's it. If I owned Cullens and Twilight, I just might die of sheer awesomeness...:D_

It was a dark, gloomy day in our new home of Forks, WA.

Well, I guess it wasn't exactly a new home. It was for me, but for the rest of my family, it was a return trip.

For people who didn't know us, which was about everyone, it was hard to understand what possible draw this near constant downpour could have. To understand the answer to that question, you would have to understand us, which is much easier said than done.

So I sat in a bathroom, that I actually didn't have to use. It was a good cover when I needed to get away, though, so I was here quite often. I was lounging against the wall, sitting on the counter. There was no danger of anyone coming in here. No one did anymore. Probably because rumor had spread that this was where I usually was.

I absolutely loathed high school. I loathed these stupid uniforms of this goddamn private school. I hated all the rich snobs that wandered the halls in packs. I hated the stares that all the idiotic males gave me as I walked down the hall. I did my best to blend, but as far as anyone was concerned, it didn't work.

I looked in the mirror and I stared back at me. I could never really call myself beautiful. The truth was, I was too scary looking. My eyes were pitch black now—it usually diminished the effect if they were gold—so I was just…freaky. No other words to describe it. I looked so much more like what we were then anyone else. Plus I had to stand next to Rosalie, Renesmee, Bella, and Esme, which was not very flattering.

The door slammed open, and who else but Rosalie strode in, an expression of extreme frustration on her face. Rosalie was my sister, and my best friend. I love the rest of my family too, but despite her bitchiness, we understood each other the best.

That however did not diminish my annoyance as she interrupted my place of solace. She was fuming, so my next comment probably did not help the situation. "What the hell d'you want, Rosalie?"

She wheeled and glared at me. "Well, I _did_ need some words of condolence before I go _kill_ someone, but if it's too much trouble—"

That made me crack a smile. Rosalie, unlike other children did not flinch away. She crossed her arms over her chest. I asked, "Who d'you wanna kill, Rose? Anyway I can help?"

She sat down in the plush chair in the corner. "Edward." She growled his name.

I began, "What—"

And then her rant began. It was really easy to listen to Rose, because once she got started all you had to do was nod and agree at regular intervals.

She took a breath after she was done, which I was relatively certain she hadn't done since she began. "I'm sorry 'bout that, Rose. I'll help you figure it out," I told her, though I had absolutely no idea what it was that I would be helping with.

"Thanks, D'Arce. You're the best," she said, looking relieved.

I smiled. After a pause, I asked her, "So why you skippin' class?"

"I came to find you," she said simply. "Why are you skipping?"

I drew my knees up to my chest, and looked away. I hated to tell even Rosalie that I was weak, because that was the reason I was here. I just—couldn't stand it. I hadn't been trying as long. I mean, everyone had been through this (except Bella, she was a freak), so why did I feel so weak?

Rosalie knew and she looked away, too. "Oh."

We sat in silence, and outside I heard the bell ring. Neither of us moved to get up. "Look, Darcy, it's really not your fault. Everyone's been like you. It's a lot harder for you, I know. I don't think it's right what Carlisle's making you do. We shouldn't risk it."

I knew the words were supposed to come out kindly, but they really didn't. I just looked up at her in anger. "God, Rose, queen of tact."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that came out all wrong, I didn't mean that, I'm really, really—"

But she didn't get to finish telling me what she was, because a large fist banged on the door. "Send Rose out, or we're coming in!"

She glanced one more time at me. I nodded, telling her she could go. It was Emmett. I did really love Emmett. He was the big brother of the family. He was also Rosalie's husband, thought nobody but our family knew that.

I waited five minutes, until I detected no more humans in the hall. It always helped to arrive later to lunch, because the excitement had boiled down, and they were a lot more bearable to be around if they were calmer.

So I left my safe haven and walked down the winding staircase to the lunchroom. It's not like I needed anything from it, I just needed to keep up the pretense. I entered the lunchroom, conscious of the stares. I bowed my head, and sat down heavily next to Jacob.

He smiled at me. I smiled back. A good thing about Jacob: he stuck out enough so that next to him, I didn't as much. Renesmee was at his other side, talking to her mother, Bella, and her father, Edward. Again, this was something that only we knew, as it would be strange that Edward and Bella had a daughter that was their age.

They were all wrapped in conversation, though the only ones eating were Renesmee and Jacob, who shared a huge plate. They were also married, like Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme (though this was known).

So here I was standing out even more. I loved my family very much, but it just so happened that I was the only one without a mate. It sucked, frankly, with all the love flying around, that I was the only odd man out.

I settled for gazing fixedly at the opposite wall. I could pick out many imperfections undetectable to the rest of the population, except for my family again.

And then it happened.

My breath left me in whoosh and I could not remember who I was. D'Arcy Cullen was gone.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Bright, blinding, white lights rushed into my senses. I snapped them shut as quick as I could, which was pretty fast.

Hmmm…blinding white lights. Industriallights. Hospital lights.

Oh, ok. This is great, I thought to myself. It was undoubtedly a hospital. And if it was a hospital and people weren't freaking out because I didn't have a pulse, because I had a temperature colder than ice, Carlisle was my doctor.

As if on que, the door opened and my dear ol' dad walked in, his polished shoes clicking on the tile. I made no move to sit up. I heard his soft breathing as he sat down in a spinning, squeaking chair that at this moment annoyed the hell out of me.

Carlisle was great; I loved him as much as Rose. He was wise, loving, caring, and just so _good_. Esme was lucky to have him. He was my father, and I could tell him anything. He wasn't moody like Edward, mysterious like Jasper, idiotic like Emmett, or annoying like Jacob. He was constantly open to be whatever I needed him to be, and I really think he loved me a lot too.

However, he was bugging me right now, being all doctory.

"Get up."

It was a command, and as any defiant daughter, I complied while rolling my eyes.

"Y'know, the nicer a command is, the more likely the person is to comply. It's basic human psychology," I said, pulling down my skirt.

"You are not a human, and you complied, so I think that was alright." I dared a glance at his eyes. They were black like the rest of ours, and steely, the look he got when trying not to get mad. His eternally youthful face looked like it hadn't gotten any sleep in the past four centuries, which, ironically, was correct.

I stood and went to the window, turning it to transparent. Water cascaded down. It was dark. It looked like it was going to storm. I could feel him looking at me. It was clear he had something to say, but he was deciding to let me talk first. Truth was, I didn't know what to say.

So, "I dunno what to say." I was the true Ruler of Words.

I turned back to him, only to take an involuntary step back. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, as if trying to control himself, and I could tell they were like talons. He was the most terrifying I had ever seen him. He looked like…a vampire.

My eyes widened, in fear. I knew I was an excellent fighter; I just never wanted to use it, against Carlisle especially.

"You have no idea, do you?" His voice was rasping, quiet so that only I could hear, and shaking with rage.

I couldn't say anything. I was frozen with fear.

He looked at some random spot that wasn't me. "What do _you_ think happened?"

My breath caught in my throat. No, no, oh no. I was doing so well. No. NO!

"Riley Bronson, I think you know him, is in the intensive care unit. _They_"—he emphasized the "they"—"have no idea why." His voice was now quivering. "And I...I can do nothing."

I was on the verge of tears, though I knew none would come. I'd sworn I'd never do that. _Sworn_. I'd done it anyway.

"Do you know how much it hurts? His life is slipping away. And there's nothing I can do." Still wild and uncontrolled, the picture of perfection (emotional and otherwise) was in my face. He had a good eight inches on me, his hands rested on the window on either side of my face. I shrunk back.

He didn't yell, but I wish he had. He said, "I'm so very disappointed in you." The bulletproof glass behind me shattered, work only of his hands.

My voice came out as a squeak, "Carlisle—"

"Go," he interrupted.

"But—"

"GO!"

Before jumping out the two-story window, I looked back at him. He was seated in the chair that now, I could care less about. His face was in his hands. He shook with the dry sobs. And I knew it was all my fault.

I hit the ground running.

_Alright, well there you go. I tried to kinda emphasize how she speaks. She's not as proper as the rest of the Cullens._

_Anyway, do review if you value my sanity. I'm trying to break my record of 6 for a single story. :D_

_Yours, Fang Cullen_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sup, everyone? Or, at least my two reviewers! I still don't know exactly where I'm headed with this, but it's gotten a bit clearer. I'll say more at the bottom._

I was flying.

Of course, not literally, but pretty damn close enough. I was faster than any winged creature ever, I was sure. That was my pride…I was the fastest. I could outrun a friggin' Lamborghini if I wanted to.

A thought crossed my mind—why not? Surely the Cullens must have some sort of Ferrari, or Mozzerati, if not a Lamborghini.

_Look alive, Leah, _came the ever-annoying and ever-accompanying voice inside my head. No, it was not my own. You'd think I'd grow used to it—if not comfortable with it—after all these years. But, you would think wrong.

I sniffed, undignified. _Whatever, _I thought. I kept running, but slowed my pace a bit. He'd catch up soon enough.

_Alright, everyone, _he said, after a few minutes. _All this is a reconnaissance mission. We don't want anyone getting hurt or straying too far. Collin, Brady, you two go east. Take Matt and Reese with you. Corey, Ellis, Quil, go west. Seth, take Zach and Nick south._

_Yes, sir! _That was Seth, my overly helpful, overly kiss-up little brother. _Hey, I can hear you, Leah! _he said.

I sniggered, making the younger kids laugh. Jacob scowled mentally, and Corey, Ellis, Collin, Brady, and Quil didn't know whether to appease Jacob or me, so they stayed quiet.

_Leah, Seth, cut the brother-sister crap. We're serious now. _I rolled my eyes. Seth looked at the ground.

_It was her fault—_

_Seth, I don't care. Shut up._

_Yes, sir._

I sat down on my haunches, waiting for what Jacob had to say next.

Jacob started again. _What are you guys waiting for, a dance routine? Go!_

And with that, everyone took off running. A blur of fur.

Except for me of course; I just kept sitting.

_C'mon, Leah, _Jacob said, rubbing past me.

I got up and trotted after, opting to stay with him instead of breeze past. Silence was rather common between us; I'd found that within the past years we'd come pretty close to understanding each other. I liked Jacob just fine, despite our past and his sometimes-irritating overflow of happiness. So we stayed at a moderate pace that we could've kept up for hours. And, as running required minimal cranial activity, I let my mind wander.

The first thought that came to my mind was—_Sam. _I shook my head. Not a good thought pattern. But I just couldn't stop it. I blocked my thoughts as best I could from Jacob.

Sam and Emily were happily aging with three kids. We'd stop in every once in a while. Not often for me really, because, even after all this time, I couldn't help but picture myself in Emily's place. Or at least in love, somehow. With someone to come home to. Quil had quit as soon as he and Claire were about the same age. There wedding had been a couple of months ago.

Seth was even worse. Yeah, he'd imprinted. It had been bad. It would have been bad even he wasn't my brother. I don't want to put it too explicitly, but let me say—_bad. _Good thing was, I liked her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have a head. She was 16, pretty, and she knew not to mess with me. It served her well. They were just kids, and they had fun, and that was good.

But it didn't really stop me from being so totally jealous it killed. How had my baby brother gotten his whole life ahead of him before I did?

I vaguely noticed Jacob slowing, so I slowed as well. He didn't stop, so I continued my convoluted thought processes.

My life had kind of resumed a very crappy resemblance of a normal one. Seth and I were taking care of Mom. Ah, Mom. She wasn't fairing so well. Both her kids were werewolves, and her husband was dead. She had developed Alzheimer's...it sucked. She didn't remember our childhoods, our birthdays, and now, us. Carlisle helped when we…couldn't. He was great, Carlisle.

In fact, he was the one who practically forced me to go to medical school.

Yeah, me, Leah Clearwater, a medical student. Not that I really wanted to go to Seattle University, rather, the fact that I wanted to make more of myself. I knew I wasn't going to practice, but maybe a college on the old resume would please possible employers when I quit this curse.

Another hope I held tight to was that maybe, he was there. The person who would end my misery. All sources would point to the fact that I wasn't ever going to find one, but I hoped.

Thinking about love made me think about Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Seth and Ally, the pack in general, and all the idiotic crushes that the new boys had on me (believe me, things like this were hard to hide when you were inside each others heads)… Stuff like this floated in and out of my brain, and then I caught a whiff of where we were headed.

North, as I had suspected, but here? _Jake_, _not the time for a lovey-dovey pit stop._

_Whoa, she's granted me with her mental presence…why'd you block me out?_

_I kinda like privacy…_if _you don't mind, O high and mighty Alpha._

_Whatever, _was his brilliant reply.

We ran a couple more miles, the smell intensifying, and then suddenly, Jacob braked. I stopped about 300 yards ahead of him. Trotting back, I formed the question in my mind.

_Alright, I'll bite. What's up?_

_Leah, we gotta phase back. I can't have the others hearing this._

The other guys had faded out, but you were never safe in this body and this mind.

Regardless, I complained. _Jake, you're married._

_Shut up and phase._

_It's cold, _I thought as the mental connection faded. I dashed behind some bushes on two wobbly legs. After a while of wolf, human got a little fuzzy. Meanwhile, Jake had phased, taking his own cover.

"Dammit, Jacob. You get all scratched up."

"Can it, Leah, this is serious," he said.

"Oh, now I'm scared."

He ignored that and continued. "We gotta go to the Cullen's."

I nodded. "I figured."

"You know that kid who got hospitalized the other day?"

I pulled on a leaf, disconnecting the vein from its surrounding. "Who doesn't? It's Forks."

He smiled grimly. "Yeah, well he didn't just nearly die because of natural causes."

Oh, no.

Oh, no. No, D'Arcy. Oh, no, no, no. No!

I gritted my teeth. "How many…dead?"

He looked into the distance of to his left. "Luckily, none"

I let it out a breath. "Thank God. I guess that's good…but why are we here?"

Sighing, he said, "They wanted to talk to us."

"Why don't they want Seth?"

"We'll tell him later. Didn't want to scare the younger kids by having all of us away from them."

I nodded. "Well, then let's go."

It was rather awkward, what with both of us being naked, but we managed, darting between bushes and such. We made it though, and when both of us were taking cover, Jacob said, "Oh, one more thing…Carlisle's pretty beat up. She's not there, you know."

That took me by surprise. "What?! They're just letting her go?! How can they?! She's a loose cannon; she's a danger to everyone!! What are they thinking?!"

Jacob just looked passive. "Carlisle sent her away."

I gasped. "What?"

"He's really beat up, " he repeated.

"Well, this should be a cheery visit."

He smirked. "Oh, yes."

We were at the house in the next five minutes.

After we got clothes on, we sat in the living room with the rest of the family.

You know how when everyone else is all sad, you can't help but be sad yourself? Yeah, well that's how it felt now. It sucked.

D'Arcy and I were never close…she kind of sucked to be around. It'd been nice had she been just…depressed. Like me. We could've shared in misery. Well, she wasn't just depressed. D'Arcy was just…scary. Dangerous. Scarier and more dangerous than everyone I'd ever known.

Edward shot a glare at me. Obviously, he'd heard that, and obviously, he'd not liked it. I wasn't going to apologize, but I stopped my mental analysis.

I'll take a sec to describe what it was like. You have to understand, the Cullen's had really grown on me. Everyone except for D'Arcy had become almost…human. It did kind of help that Jacob's thoughts were always connected to mine, and he was married to one of them. Seth loved them, and Carlisle took care of Mom often, so…how could I not almost-love them?

So it really sucked when they were all like this.

Rosalie sat on the couch. She was stunning, naturally, but she seemed to have dulled. Her usually perfect hair hung limp, her face in her hands. She was D'Arcy's best friend. If I'd had one of those, I'm sure I would've been pretty crushed if mine had left. Emmett's huge arm that I was pretty sure would've been able to break me in two (at least human) with one swipe, wrapped around her. His face was devoid of his characteristic grin.

Edward and Bella sat on the other side of them. They both looked solemn. They held hands. Renesmee leaned against Edward's arm, her feet in Jacob's lap. She was on the verge of tears, and he looked at her feet, seeming to have no idea what to do.

Alice and Jasper sat by the windowsill, obviously distancing themselves. This had to suck for Jasper. He felt everyone else's emotions as well as his own, and as far as I was concerned, one set of emotions was enough.

Carlisle was so disturbing I could hardly look at him. He gazed at the floor with such utter hopelessness that I thought I might just explode on the spot. Esme gave him an odd side hug that probably would've worked had he been responsive at all. And he wasn't.

Meanwhile, I stood off to the side leaning against the wall, realizing how much they were freaking me out.

What I didn't understand was why everyone was so sad. I mean, hadn't some of their family left before? From what I understood, every one of them had taken a vacation of some sort…it was weird.

And why had they wanted us here? If it was just to have us sit in silence, well then I had other plans.

"Carlisle, we should tell them." Edward's voice shattered the silence like a nuclear bomb, so much that everyone but Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle jumped. It was a blessed response to my thoughts however.

I looked at Carlisle in response, and everyone who looked like stone unfroze to look too. Carlisle was so gentle and kind, but he had an aura about him that just commanded respect. He was quite clearly the one and only leader.

He didn't move for such a long time; I thought he hadn't heard, but obviously, that couldn't be right. Finally, he took a shuttering breath. To the floor, his voiced cracked from underuse. After he cleared his throat, he said. "Should we?"

Rosalie looked up, directly at me. "We don't want to involve them. The less they know, the better."

"We already know," said Jacob, with the glum tone he always used when he was—well—glum.

Alice looked genuinely surprised. "Do you?"

It was me who spoke up next. "Course. D'Arcy's gone."

The Cullen's shared a collective look.

"They shouldn't have to face it," Jasper said to the whole.

"We definitely don't want them involved. " That was Esme.

Renesmee held tight to Jacob, obviously transferring thoughts to him. He gasped with horrible realization.

"Renesmee!" exclaimed Bella.

"I couldn't keep it from him. He has a right to know why,"—her voice caught—"why we won't be around."

Jacob was on his feet in, like, .5 milliseconds. "No!" he bellowed.

By now I was getting annoyed, especially because I was the only one who didn't know now. "No, what?!"

Emmett shook his head. "We can't have the pack know. Jacob can shield his thoughts. You're not bound to us like he is."

That thoroughly and completely pissed me off. "Like hell I do. What's so huge that I can't handle it?" I crossed my arms. "If Jacob is involved, so am I."

I was expecting some more resistance, but Bella spoke up. "Leah, the Volturi are going to kill us and everyone involved with us. "

My mouth dropped open. "What? Why?"

"Because they want D'Arcy, and there is nothing that's going to stand in their way."

_Mmmhmmm...alright. This was Leah's point of view of course, in case you didn't know._

_Please review!_

_Yours, Fang Cullen_


End file.
